


Long Shot

by inkandwords



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, aokiseweek, atsu fics, drunk!kise, pining!aomine, totally self indulgent, touou!kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandwords/pseuds/inkandwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine thinks a legitimate shot with Kise was a long shot. An after-graduation party at Kagami's filled with a lot of drinking and some unexpected surprises changes things up for the ace who thought he had it all.</p>
<p>For <a href="http://aokiseweek.tumblr.com/">AoKise Week</a> on Tumblr. Day 2 Prompt: Same School/Graduation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Shot

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of this was totally self-indulgent. Also, anywhere I can insert pining!Aomine and touou!Kise is always a win/win. lol Set right after their high school graduation. Everything is the same, except that Kise had transferred to Touou at some point post current Winter Cup. Enjoy!
> 
> -H

"Aominecchi!! Look! I have glasses like Midorimacchi!" Kise held up two shot glasses, both empty of the tequila Aomine was sure was there only moments ago, and managed to put them over each eye before collapsing on the couch right on top of none other than Midorima himself. The blond's laughter rang throughout the room even with the crowd's noise and, after a slow shake of his head as he pushed away a twinge of jealousy at seeing Kise sprawled, albeit unwelcomed, on the former shooting guard's lap, Aomine joined in. 

"Kise, that is a ridiculous--" Midorima's reprimand was interrupted by an audible hiccup and he seemed to be looking at Kise like he was trying to remember what it was he wanted to say. "Ridiculous... something," he managed before shunting the blond to the side and resting his head against Takao's shoulder. Shuutoku's former point guard was already snoring like a foghorn, mouth hung open and head propped back on the couch's cushioned back.

"Baka, how many of those have you had?" Aomine eyed the display in front of the blond and raised a brow at the number of empty shot glasses that littered the coffee table. They'd gone out on a few occasions with some of Kise's work acquaintances and though the blond was insistent it wasn't true, Aomine knew at times that Kise had trouble holding his liquor. 

As though on cue, Kise attempted to get up from his splayed position but instead swayed and pitched forward, caught only by Aomine because of the ace's lightning reflexes. "I've only had a couple few. A few couple? Bah, s'all the same, Aominecchiiiii! 's gladuation and I'm freee!"

"You're drunk." Aomine's laughter was partly contemplative and partly amused. He downed the remainder of his beer and considered another, but the beer made him sleepy and though he was glad for time with some of his old friends, there was still a part of him that preferred his space. 

"Another beer?" Kagami sauntered over, arm slung over Tetsu's shoulder like it was the most natural thing in the world, and held out a cold bottle. Tetsu was obviously inebriated, his cheeks tinged pink, eyes half lidded as he leaned against the redhead for support.

For a moment, Aomine's gaze lingered on them both. A flash of envy at the blatant display of affection hit him then, even if they were at Kagami's place and Kagami was free to do whatever the hell he wanted in his own house without having to worry about what other people thought. He quickly shifted his attention back to the blond still leaning against him like dead weight before the other two saw the unintentional slight. 

"Nah, I think I'm good. But thanks anyway," he said, blinking slowly and trying to will away the slur that seeped into his voice. "I was actually gonna head out in a few before I can't walk my ass home anymore."

"Why don't you just crash here? Got plenty of room. Party's winding down anyway," Kagami said, gesturing to Midorima and Takao now sound asleep on one end of the couch, and Murasakibara and Himuro propped up against each other on the floor at the opposite end. 

From his peripheral, he caught sight of Imayoshi, strangely enough, completely entangled with Kaijou's former captain in the corner of the room. As surprised as he was to see the both of them at the graduation party, he was even more surprised at the fact that they seemed to get along much better than Aomine would ever want to think about. He shook his head. "Yeah, thanks but no thanks. Besides, I don't live that far from here."

He made to set Kise back down on the couch when the blond suddenly clutched his shirt. "Walk me home, Aominecchi?"

"Eh? You live over an hour away, you drunk idiot. Sleep it off here and you can go home in the morning."

Kagami stepped forward to relieve him of the blond, but Kise's arm shot out before he shook his head. "Noooo," he whined as he gave Aomine that pleading puppy look that always seemed to work. It was the one Kise used during their countless one on ones to get Aomine to play one more round, no matter what time or how tired Aomine was from their previous games. "Promised my mom... please? If you don't, I'll go home by myself!"

"Aomine-kun, I think you should help him home. He'll try to go even if you don't. It's already late and it would be unsafe." Tetsu wobbled and Kagami caught him just in time, anchoring the smaller male to his side before he planted a kiss atop the crown of sky blue.

"Easy there, tiger," Kagami said, chuckling before he glanced at Aomine and shrugged as if to say 'what can you do, right?'. "Bed time for Kuroko, I think."

"Get a room, jeez. And I know. Trust me, _I know_ ," he said with a sigh. Aomine palmed his face before grunting as he hoisted Kise's arm over his shoulder and made sure the blond was steady enough to walk. "You good? Where's your stuff?"

"I don't remember. Somewhere over there." Kise waved in the general direction of the hallway, lips jutting out in an unmistakable pout. 

"Don't worry about that. He can come back to get it whenever. Just make sure you guys get home safe, okay?" Kagami's concern was obvious as he eyed Kise's unsteady frame. For someone who'd had more than a few beers himself, the redhead seemed to be sober enough to remain levelheaded. He wished he could say the same thing about Tetsu, who looked like he would pass out right then and there if Kagami wasn't supporting him.

Aomine chuckled. "Sure thing, I guess. Hey, I better not hear anything about you taking advantage of Tetsu while he's piss drunk like that," he said, only half joking as he led Kise out the door. "Oh, and thanks for having the grad thing at your place. Good luck with those drunk idiots inside."

"Good luck, my ass. I'm calling you tomorrow to help me clean up, asshole." Kagami laughed and pointed the tip of the bottle at the ace. 

"I'll make sure not to pick up my phone then," Aomine shot back, echoing the laughter as he waved them off and walked out toward the exit.

The air outside had dropped a few degrees since they arrived at Kagami's place. Kise's jacket was still somewhere inside the apartment and by the way the blond shivered against him, Aomine guessed their matching Touou blazers weren't enough to deter the chilly weather. He kept his arm firmly anchored around Kise's shoulder, partly to make sure the blond remained upright and partly because of reasons he didn't necessarily want to think about. 

They had walked the entire way to the train station in silence with Aomine focused more on making sure Kise didn't plant his face on the sidewalk than anything else. Truthfully, he was glad for the distraction.

They hadn't really talked since he dropped the news on the blond about his plans to pursue basketball on an international level. He figured Kise wouldn't care either way. After all, they were just friends.  _With benefits_ , he reminded himself. But still, just friends. At least that was what he kept telling himself every time someone got a little too close to the blond or when he'd hear rumors about Kise being linked to any of the number of up and coming models and actors he worked with.

_Just friends. That's all we are. Why the fuck am I even thinking about this?_

"Aominecchi's the best," Kise mumbled suddenly as the train came to a full stop. The blond had drifted in and out of sleep during the ride, and it was only because Aomine was afraid they'd miss their stop that he didn't join him,despite how tired he was. Kise stood and staggered in that drunken way people did when they were trying to hide just how drunk they were as they exited the train. Nearly tripping over a crack on the pavement in his attempt to keep up with Aomine's steadier pace, Kise gripped the sleeve of Aomine's blazer to prevent himself from falling. 

"I don't get why you had to get yourself shitfaced, baka Kise. You know you can't hold your shit when you drink."

"Not trueeee." Kise's slurred response was followed with a drawn out chuckle. "Needed liquid... courage," he mumbled, trying for a shrug and ending up instead with his shoulders slouched. 

"What the hell are you talkin' about? Never in the entire time I've known you have you ever had problems sayin' what you wanted to say. That's why half the shit that comes out of your mouth is so goddamn annoying."

They were almost to Kise's house when the blond finally responded. "Aominecchi thinks I'm annoying?"

"Hah? No, that's not what I meant. I just meant that--" 

The front door of the blond's house opened to reveal Kise's older sister, her eyes widening at the sight of her completely intoxicated younger brother. "Is he...?"

"Yep. Totally shitfaced."

"Nee-chaaaan... what are you doing here? Did you come to the party, toooo?"

She sighed and shook her head, expression apologetic when she addressed the ace. "I'm so sorry, Aomine-kun. I don't know what's gotten into him. I'm glad you texted me from the train station, though. It saves me from having to explain to my parents why Ryouta looks like he can barely stand." She motioned for them to follow her inside. "Would you mind helping him upstairs? I'd do it, but he'd probably just fall on me." She laughed then, her eyes crinkling at the corners the same way Kise's did. 

"Probably," Aomine agreed, chuckling at the mental image. He'd managed to get Kise into his own bed and was just about to leave when he felt the tug on the hem of his jacket. 

"--minechhi. Don't go..."

Aomine paused, a certain ache spreading out in his chest. There were a few times he'd imagined Kise saying those same exact words when he'd said he was leaving Japan, and though he knew it was a long shot, he hadn't expected the way the absence of them lanced through him in that dumb, t.v. drama way where people clutched at their chests like they were dying. 

Kise still clung to the edge of his blazer and he sighed before dropping down to his knees, chin resting atop his forearms on the edge of the bed. "You're gonna have one hell of a headache tomorrow."

"No, don't wanna talk about that. Wanna talk about..." Kise's words tapered off and Aomine could see how much the blond struggled to keep himself awake. "...don't go, 'minecchi..."

"I'll see you tomorrow. You need to sleep this shit off and I still gotta get home."

"No," came the mumbled response. " _No._  Don't go 'way... without me. Can't... go... 'way..." Kise's eyelids fluttered. 

The ache in Aomine's chest intensified and he sighed. Resting his forehead on his arm, he waited until he was sure Kise was sound asleep before he answered. "I'm in love with you, you idiot. I can't stay here knowing I'm the only one." He listened to Kise's even breathing for any sign that the blond heard him and when he was satisfied that his secret was safe, he stood and turned toward the door. 

"Not... the only... one..." 

Aomine froze. He blinked and strained his ears. 

_Did he just say what I think he said?_

"...love you... always love 'minecchi..." 

"You're drunk, Kise." His fingers curled into his palms as he stared straight at the door. "You'll forget about this tomorrow."

"No... won't forget... 'minecchi c'mere..."

Aomine debated the request even as he found himself back down on his knees, watching the way Kise's brows pinched together in forced concentration. "..."

Somehow Kise's hand found the ace's, pale fingers laced between Aomine's before he squeezed. "Love... you..." He exhaled slowly. "...Daiki." Kise's nostrils flared as he exhaled again and Aomine knew he was finally losing the battle with sleep. "Talk tomorrow... don't go... so sleepy... okay?"

The ache in Aomine's chest began to dissipate and after a few moments, he nodded and returned the squeeze. "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ [limitlessmonster](http://limitlessmonster.tumblr.com). :D


End file.
